iFreddie
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Freddie is in a bad car crash..


A/N: Another one shot from me! Yey! I think the majority of it will be in Sam's POV. This story is also set after iLove you.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p>

.No! This can't be happening! Right now, I'm sat in the hospital. Want to know why? Well, right after me and Freddie had broken up, he drove me home. On the way back he got into a horrific car crash, a drunken driver crashed into him after going over the speed limit, and Freddie spun around a few times and then the car flipped over. He could even be dying right now. I can't control myself anymore, and the tears come rushing down my cheeks. I fumble with my phone to text Carly,

From: Sam  
>To: Carly<p>

**Carly get to the hospital NOW! it's Freddie! **

It was about 15 minutes later and Carly and Spencer came running through the doors, while I was slumped against the wall hugging my knees, Carly ran over to over to me.

"Sam! What's going on? What's happened to Freddie?"

I looked up at her, "He was in a bad car crash, after driving me home! He's dying, Carly.."

She looked shocked, "He's going to be okay, Sam. He's a fighter"

I shook my head, "It's my fault!"

Carly look shocked at me again, "Don't you dare say that! None of this is your fault!"

"But it is! We broke up, I should of just walked home.. He wouldn't be here right now!" I say crying a bit more.

"You's broke up?"

"Yeah, we heard what you said to Spencer and that other woman, and we decided to break up,"

"That wasn't about you's! You were great together.."

I sighed.

Carly spoke again, "Have you told Mrs Benson?"

My eyes went wide, "Oh god! No!" I reply getting up.

I walk outside to get some fresh air and pull out my phone, I decided to just ring her.

**Hello?**

_Mrs Benson?_

**Samantha?**__

_Mrs Benson, Freddie's hurt. We're at the hospit-_

I was cut off, she had put the phone down on me.

I sat down on a bench, right beside the hospital. I thought about all the good times i'd had with Freddie, the most fun;

_"I'd be more offended if I knew what a ''stub rag'' was" Freddie stated, and I motioned him to me. _

_"C'mere" I said and put my mouth near his ear. _

_"OH! Oh! She stuck her tongue in my ear!" Freddie yelled._

_"Yeah, lucky you." I replied._

The awkward;

_**Freddie**: [pops head out of door] Yo yo._  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: [sitting on the stairs] Carly sent you to find me?_  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: Nope._  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: [rolls eyes] Oh so you don't know we had a little argument?_  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: She told me about your little argument. [raises eyebrows] I just said she didn't tell me to come find you._  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: Good._  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: But Carly's right._  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: [groans loudly]_  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: Groan all you want!_  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong> [snaps] I don't care what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love!" [serious] "I'm not into Brad like that..._  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: [sighs] Lately, everytime I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us!_  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: And that means I'm in love with him?_  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> Well you hate me!_  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: [looks down quietly] I never said I hate you._  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: Yeah you have! -like 900 times! I still have the birthday card you gave me that says "Happy Birthday, I hate you!- Hate, Sam!"_  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: [frustrated] Just leeeave!_  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong> [mimics] Fine, I'll "leeeave!"_  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong> Bye!_  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: But before I go-_  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: [Jumps up, heading towards Freddie] That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!_  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: [In a serious tone] You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want! [Quietly] But Carly's still right! [Sighs] Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-_  
><em>[Sam stares at Freddie with an intense and amorous look, gives up fighting her feelings, grabs his shoulders and kisses him midsentence, pulls away after eleven seconds looking shocked]<em>  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: [With a shocked look on his face] Whu- I-_  
><em><strong>Sam<strong>: [A bit awkward] Sorry..._  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: [Still shocked] It's cool._..

The sad;

_**Freddie:** Maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy._  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong> Okay just… forget it... don't believe me. [walks away]_  
><em><strong>Freddie: <strong>[Shouts after her] Tell me one reason why I should believe you!_  
><em><strong>Sam: <strong>Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything? [leaves without another word]_  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> [sad, upset expression] _

and of course the most memorable;

_**Freddie:** I was just gonna say..._  
><em><strong>Sam: <strong>That we should kiss?_  
><em><strong>Freddie<strong>: You're gonna break my arm now, right?_  
><em><strong>Sam: <strong>No._  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?_  
><em><strong>Sam: <strong>Hmm... just to get it over with._  
><em><strong>Freddie: <strong>Just to get it over with._  
><em><strong>Sam: <strong>And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?_  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> Oh totally, and we never tell anyone!_  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong> Never!_  
><em><strong>Sam: <strong>Well... lean._  
><em>[Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds]<em>  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> [after the kiss] Well that was...um..._  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong> Nice..._  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> Yeah, nice, um..._  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong> Good...work._  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> Thank you, you too._  
><em><strong>Freddie:<strong> [as Sam leaves in a sweet tone] Hey, I hate you._  
><em><strong>Sam:<strong> [chuckles] Hate you, too _

Tears came running down my cheeks again, and I looked up to see an older woman stood in front of me. Realizing soon that it was Mrs Benson.

"Samantha? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and she spoke again, "What's happened to my Freddie?"

"He was in a bad car crash, and he's..he's dying" I whisper the last part and Mrs Benson froze. I knew how much Freddie means to her. He's her whole world.

It was a few days later and we still had no news on Freddie, I'd been able to stop crying for the majority of time and we we're all sat in the waiting room, when the doctor came through.

"Are you all here for Mr. Benson?"

We nodded and Mrs Benson spoke, "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor frowned, "I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do. Feel free to say your last goodbyes, Only one at a time" He finished and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Someone put there arm around me and I guessed it was Carly.

She whispered to me, "I'm so sorry Sam" I could tell her voice was cracking to.

Then Mrs Benson said, "Sam, you can go first" I looked up at her shocked and she put her hand up and waved it towards Freddie's room. I walked to his room and sat down on the chair, he looked so lifeless. It was horrible to see him like that, he had cuts and bruises everywhere.

I started crying a bit more, and spoke to him, "I can't believe this as happened. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I didn't think I'd ever have to say goodbye to you forever, it's just to hard. It's weird to say that just a few days ago, you we're so happy. And it makes me happy to think I can make you smile like that. All I ever thought was you we're in love with Carly, you always took sides with her. But, I guess that's because I caused you both physical and emotional pain. Rubbing off on me now, see." I laughed a little at when Freddie had said that, then I started crying, "Freddie, I don't know how I'm going to live without you! I'm going to miss you so much" Taking hold of is hand, "I love you, Freddie" Just as I was about to get up, his hand twitched underneath mine, and his eyes fluttered a bit. Just noticing now, the machine had started beeping. I screamed for the nurse, just as Freddie opened his eyes.

"Sam?" he whispered.

"I'm here, Freddie" We both shared a small smile as the nurse ran in.

She gave a confused look, "Your alive?"

"No chiz." I replied.

The doctor also then came running in, "Can you leave while we find out what happened?"

I gave a Freddie a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand a little, he returned it and I let go and walked out the room.

When I walked up, Carly immediately stood up, "You okay, Sam?"

I nodded and smiled a big smile at her and she looked at me confused.

"He's alive. Freddie's alive!" Carly smiled and ran up to me and hugged me.

A week later and Freddie was out of the hospital, at the moment it was just me and him sat on his couch as his mother had gone shopping.

"Freddie.." He looked over to me.

"I..I don't wanna break up" He looked at me shocked and shook his head with a smile.

"Neither do I" I gave him a big grin and he returned it, I moved closer so that our faces we're just inches apart.

We kissed and neither of us heard the door go until Mrs Benson shouted, "FREDWARD BENSON! When I come home from shopping I do not expect to see you on the couch making out with girls!"

We both laughed and Freddie shouted back, "Don't worry mom. There's only one girl for me!" He smiled at me and I smiled back, and we kissed again.


End file.
